


You Can Fly!

by iisquippyy



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Asuna loves her idiot, Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, KiriAsu, Kirito is an idiot, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometimes she doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisquippyy/pseuds/iisquippyy
Summary: Kirito loved stars. It was an odd, out of character fascination for him, but he couldn't help it. The first time he met Asuna, he was convinced she was a shooting star. And when he was late night hunting in Aincrad, he often took small breaks to stare at the sky. They weren't real stars, of course, but he still loved looking at them.They reminded him of the day he found her in the first floor dungeon. The moment he saw her dancing around the enemies with an angelic glow, for the first time since they were trapped in Aincrad, he felt hopeful.And so every time he looked at the stars, even after they escaped that horror game, he thought of her. That was why he loved stars.That was also why he was floating above the trees in an Alfheim forest just outside Undine territory. It was Asuna's first week after having made an official account, and he was going to teach her how to fly.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	You Can Fly!

Kirito loved stars. It was an odd, out of character fascination for him, but he couldn't help it. The first time he met Asuna, he was convinced she was a shooting star. And when he was late night hunting in Aincrad, he often took small breaks to stare at the sky. They weren't real stars, of course, but he still loved looking at them. 

They reminded him of the day he found her in the first floor dungeon. The moment he saw her dancing around the enemies with an angelic glow, for the first time since they were trapped in Aincrad, he felt hopeful. 

And so every time he looked at the stars, even after they escaped that horror game, he thought of her. That was why he loved stars. 

That was also why he was floating above the trees in an Alfheim forest just outside Undine territory. It was Asuna's first week after having made an official account, and he was going to teach her how to fly. 

When she first mentioned getting back into ALO, Kirito was hesitant to agree with her choice. After everything that happened three months prior, he couldn't help but worry it would bring back unwanted memories. But so far she'd managed just fine, so maybe he was just being protective. 

While he was waiting for Asuna to arrive, he noticed how clear the sky looked. And so, he activated his wings and flew above the trees to watch the stars. 

After few minutes he heard a faint voice from below. It sounded like someone was singing—no, chanting. Wait a minute—

Just as he recognized the spell being chanted below, a large blob of water hit him square in the back between his shoulder blades. Startled by the sensation, the Spriggan deactivated his wings and went crashing through the tree branches. 

Kirito braced himself for the impact of the hard ground, shutting his eyes. Surprisingly, the odd numbing pain never came. He opened his eyes to see Asuna's face, beaming down at him. 

He looked around and realized she was holding him bridal style, much to his embarrassment. She giggled and touched her nose against his. 

"You really are still a klutz," she teased. "I didn't expect you to fall like that. Good thing I still have my STR level from SAO, right?"

The black haired boy sulked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Let me down, won't you?"

She nodded and dropped him, leaving him to just barely land on his feet. "Is this where we're going to practice?"

"Yeah, is that alright?" Kirito asked as he dusted off his shoulders. "It's the most private place I could think of, and the scenery's pretty nice."

Asuna tilted her head and repeated his words. "Private place? Why does it need to be private?"

"Erm—" He cleared his throat and looked away. In reality, he did have something special planned, but that was for later. 

She hugged herself and stepped away. "You're not planning on doing anything to me, are you?"

"No!" He shouted, waving his arms frantically. "I swear, I'd never do anything like that!"

"Then why didn't you bring Yui?"

"That's—" because she insisted this was something that was between us. Of course, saying that would only make things worse, so he kept his mouth shut. 

Asuna uncrossed her arms and laughed, striding over to ruffle his spiky hair. "I'm kidding, dummy. Of course you'd never do anything like that."

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into her warm touch. After a long comfortable moment, she poked his nose again.

"Alright, enough of that. Teach me how to fly!"

"Huh?" Kirito remembered what they were doing in the first place. "Oh, right! Okay, first I'll teach you how to activate your wings."

He twirled his girlfriend to face away and softly brushed his fingers on the center of her upper back. She shivered and glared over her shoulder. 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, just trust me!" He groaned and tilted her head forward again. "Now, imagine you have extra bones extending from the center of your back where my fingers are."

Asuna closed her eyes and scrunched her nose, doing as he said. A few seconds after, she heard a small chime and felt something on her back. She looked back again and gasped, her eyes twinkling with a childlike fascination. 

Sprouting from her back were two translucent wings, a beautiful light blue. Kirito smiled and moved his hand to run his fingers through her hair. 

"It's awesome, right?" He asked, leaning forward. She smiled sweetly and nodded. 

"Mmhm! How do I use them, though?"

"I was getting to that," the Spriggan leaned back and pointed to her wings. "Right, so now you should be able to feel the extra bones. Use your shoulder blade muscles to move them."

She knitted her brows and focused on the new sensation, moving her muscles back and forth. Her wings twitched slightly, then began to flutter. 

"I did it!" She cried out, moving her wings back and forth. "Look, Kirito, they're moving!"

Kirito admired her as she gleefully spun to look at her wings and nodded. "You catch on fast, Asu. As expected of the vice commander."

"Former vice commander," she corrected. "What's the next step?"

"I'm glad you asked." He grinned impishly and took her hands in his, activating his wings. 

"Hm? Kirito, what are you—Eek!"

She squealed as he pushed himself off the ground and shot into the sky, pulling her with him until they floated what must've been at least fifty feet above the trees. 

"Kirito, too high!" She shrieked, wrapping herself so tightly around him he could hardly breathe. 

"Asuna, please—" he sputtered, trying to loosen his iron grip. "I've got you, you won't fall!"

After a good ten seconds, she relaxed just enough for him to breathe. Her head stayed put in the crook of his neck. 

"That's better."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Would you really put Yui through that?"

"..."

"I love you too." Kirito rubbed her back and leaned to peer down at her. "Now if you keep fluttering your wings, you'll be able to float without my help. Can we try that?"

Asuna nodded and slowly pulled away, her fingers still digging into his shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a breath. 

"This is so weird," she mumbled as she moved her wings. Eventually she got the hang of it and loosened her grasp on his coat. 

"You've got it," he assured. "Ready to try floating on your own?"

She gave a small nod and removed her hands, holding out her arms to steady herself. He smiled and let go of her, backing away. 

Instantly things went to hell. Asuna dropped a good four feet before she could move her wings, and once she did she went shooting up into the sky. 

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted, staring wide-eyed at her. His first thought was that she looked like a shooting star. A wave of deja vu hit him, and he smiled. 

"Kirito!" Asuna hollered down at him, still rising rapidly. She sighed and stuck out her arms, stopping her wings. She sighed in relief as she halted. 

Then she began to fall. She let out another scream as she tumbled out of the sky. The shout snapped Kirito out of his daze, and he looked up just in time to see her fall right past him. 

I'm so dead, he thought as he spun upside down and flew after her at lightning speed. He moved under her and shifted to fall horizontally, holding out his arms. She collapsed into him and squeaked. 

"Oof—" She opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. After a moment she came to her senses and realized Kirito finally caught her. 

"This time I really am dumping you!" She fumed, sitting up on his stomach. He blinked and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"I'm serious! That wasn't funny, Kirito!" Asuna continued to scold. He wiped a tear and sighed. 

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But to be fair, you said you were ready."

"Well—" She puffed her cheeks out. "Whatever, let's just keep practicing. And if you let go of me again, I'm telling Leafa on you."

He whined and tugged on her arm. "C'mon, don't be like that! I've got you this time!"

They got back to practicing, and almost fifteen minutes later she was able to fly on her own. 

"Perfect," Kirito said as she flew over to him. "You've got the hang of it. Now for the fun part." He offered a hand to the Undine. 

She tilted her head and backed away. "Last time you did that, you gave me a heart attack."

He laughed, his pointy ears twitching adorably. "I promise, no more of that. You'll like this."

Asuna grumbled and hesitantly took his hand. He nodded and lifted both of her hands to rest on his shoulders. 

"Alright, and then..." He placed his hands on her hips and met her gaze. "There we go, perfect."

"What's perfect? What are we doing?" She inquired. 

"Dancing, of course," he replied proudly. "I've been practicing for you."

She tilted her head and interlocked her arms at the nape of his neck. "How do you know I can dance, hm?"

"You told me, dummy," he chuckled. 

"Huh? When?" She blinked and tried to remember when they ever had such a conversation. 

"Back in the early Aincrad floors, during our partnership."

Her eyes widened as they swayed in the air. "What? You seriously remember something so minor from back then?"

Kirito shrugged and spun her. "Well, I only really remember because I vowed to dance with you someday. Shame it took me two and a half years to finally fulfill that dream."

A blush crept onto Asuna's face as he spoke. She bit her lip and leaned forward until her head rested against his so that he couldn't see her embarrassment. 

They continued to dance for a while longer, basking in each other's presence. Finally, Kirito tapped her and straightened his posture. 

"What is it?" She lifted her head. He smiled and cupped her cheek with a hand. 

"Another surprise. Turn around."

Suspicious, she backed away from him and faced away. 

"If you try anything funny—"

Ding.

She fell silent as a window opened in front of her. She paused and squinted to read the tiny letters. 

Kirito would like to marry you. Do you accept?

Asunas breath hitched as she spun to look at the boy behind her. He smiled, the same smile he wore the last time he proposed. 

"Sorry if it's sudden, you only made this account a few days ago." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "But I thought maybe you missed the ring on your finger as much as I did."

"That's why you wanted to practice alone out here?" She whispered. He nodded. 

"Yeah, I wanted to make it special. Even if it isn't the first time, and hopefully not the last..." He inhaled and lowered himself to kneel in the air. 

"Will you marry me? Er—again?" He asked, grinning. 

Asuna held her hand to her chest and nodded. No matter how many times he asked, in however many worlds, she always knew the answer.

She lifted her finger and tapped the tiny acceptance button on the window. It disappeared, and both her and Kirito's left hands flashed. When the light faded, their ring fingers were no longer bare. Instead, they had fitted silver wedding rings that the pair recognized. 

"Thank you, Kirito." Asuna lowered herself and ran her hand through his hair. "Tonight was perfect."

He smiled warmly. "I'm glad, because floating like this is super hard."

She giggled and moved closer. Kirito leaned in to meet her lips with his...

...and flipped upside down as he lost his balance. 

He flailed his arms as his wings flickered for a moment and disappeared. The dark elf then fell through the trees for a second time that night. The Undine girl couldn't help but wince as she heard him crash into the ground with a painful thud. 

That was how Asuna learned the terms of ALO's death penalty.

**Author's Note:**

> kirito taught asuna how to fly in alo that has to be canon please. also i always wondered how the second proposal went so i threw that in


End file.
